Power Ranger's Super Megaforce Sin's of the Father
by FelgrandKnight34
Summary: Sequel to The Forbidden Ranger Keys. Just days after the defeat of the Psycho Ranger's a new ally appears, but with him comes a new form of enemies, new mysteries, and startling revelations. Can the Rangers save the planet Earth, or will it fall to the Armada's newest Plot?


Power Rangers Super Megaforce

Sins of the Father

11 Years ago

Mrs. Burrows waits in her car, a 2000 Red SUV that she has decorated with multiple Propoganda for support for the current Ranger team, Lightspeed Rescue. She is checking her phone messages as she waits for her son, five-year old Troy Burrow, to finish his karate class at the local Karate dojo. She looks up in time to see a dozen or so kids, all ranging from five-year olds to nine-year olds. She gets out of the car, and heads up to the entrance, smiling as she walks there elegantly.

She spots her son running out the front door, Mrs. Burrow's heart leaping in joy as she Troy in his cute little Karate outfit, a green belt around his waist, which she is proud of. After all, when he went in, he went in a yellow belt. "Troy, over here!" Mrs. Burrows says as she waves to her son, whom finds her, smiles brightly, and rushes up to her.

"Mommy!" He yells, and as soon as he reaches her, he hugs her leg tightly. Mrs. Burrows pats his head with a bright smile. "Mommy, look at my new belt!" Troy says as he backs up from her leg, and then starts jumping up and down in excitement as he points at his new green belt. "I got stronger!"

"Yes, I see, Troy." She says as she strokes his hair. "I'm glad to see you've ranked up, and you're doing so quite quickly."

Troy nods as he then strikes a pose. "Yeah! I bet that, when I grow up, I'll be a Power Ranger!"

"Oh? A Power Ranger, huh?" She says, a tinge of pain in her heart upon hearing it. "Well, which color would you want to be?" She asks him.

"Isn't it obvious!?" He says as he pumps his fist into the air. "The Red Ranger!" She sighs in relief, it's not the same color that he was.

"Well, you should try making to Red Belt first then, huh?" She says supportively, patting his back. "However, for now, I think it's time I take you home. I've got Dinner all set up and ready to be made, but I need you to eat it for me, okay?" Troy nods excitedly, and then runs towards the 2000 Red SUV. She unlocks the car doors, and walks towards it. She doesn't care what it takes, she will raise Troy to be the best man she can make him, and she would rather die than have her one and only son become a Ranger.

Present Day, three days after the defeat of the Psycho Rangers.

"Your mother!?" Troy hears his five friend yell in unison. His friends are all Power Rangers, just like Troy himself. First there's Noah, the brains of the group. He is also the expert swordsman, and is always the reliable one to rely on. He is also the Blue Ranger, and Troy considers him to be second in command.

Then there's Jake, the Black Ranger, or Green Ranger when they are in their Super Mega Mode. He's the brawns of the team, but don't doubt his marksmanship skills. Then there is Gia, the Yellow Ranger and is a combination of both brains and brawns, able to use both, but is more of a brawler than a long distance person. Gia's best friend is Emma, the Pink Ranger and the long range expert of the team as she is not one to get up close to the enemies. Then there is Orion, the sixth member of their team, an alien from another planet that was destroyed by the Armada, and I squite possibly the strongest member of the team, if not then definitely as strong as Troy.

"Yeah, Troy responds with a small smile. "My mother would like to visit you all soon, in fact she says she's coming over tomorrow." The other Rangers smile at this.

"Troy, we're kind of surprised that she's coming to meet us." Jake says as he shrugs lightly. "I mean, you've never talked with us about her, we just assumed she didn't know we were friends." The others nod in agreement.

"Well, there's not much too really say about her, unfortunately. She's a manager in charge of the Preston Paper Company, she's a single mom, and she's been stuck in our old home in our old town of Stone Canyon until she could finally sell the house and move out here, which she will be arriving today in just a few hours!"

Jake puts his hand on Troy's shoulder. "Troy I'm excited you get to see your mother again, but I don't think I'll be able to meet her. I've got to be at Ernies and help him this afternoon since I accidentally, well, dropped my glass earlier… all over his slushy machine, causing some sort of malfunction. Now, I get to pay off the damage by doing dishes." Jake rolls his eyes. "I know, sounds like fun, huh?"

Gia grins as she stands up. "Well, you know what they say. You break it, you buy it." She looks at Troy. "I don't mind meeting your mother, Troy. I'm sure she's a lovely woman."

Emma nods next. "Yeah, if she's anything like you, then I have GOT to meet her."

Noah nods. "Yeah, it only makes sense to meet the mother of our leader."

Orion then crosses his arms. "Hm, this may sound weird to you all, but… what's the big deal?"

Gia stands up, chuckling softly. "Orion, here on Earth, it is a… honor to meet the parents of our allies." She tries to explain to the alien. He seems to understand as he looks at Troy.

"Then I suppose I would like to meet your mother as well." Orion says, half-smiling. Troy chuckles, forgetting just how different Orion can be from them. "So, how many hours until she gets here?"

Troy checks his watch. "Well, by my watch, it looks like she'll be here in about six hours, you all available at that time?" They all nod, except for Jake. "Great! Until then, I'm going to go and get my house ready."

Noah stands up, straightening his jacket. "Well, until then, I'm going to have a talk with Gosei. He says that he's recently picked up some strange readings from the last group of X-Borgs, and I want to help him look over the scans."

Jake pats him on the back. "That sounds like fun, I'm kinda glad I'm doing dish washing over looking at the scanners." He starts to walk off. "Well, see you all later! I'm going to help Ernie now!" He then disappears as Noah and Orion head off to the Command Center, Gia and Emma to the nearby forest, and then Troy to his house. Troy smiles to himself, excited for when his mother will finally arrive. He can't wait to meet her again!

Five hours, thirty minutes until Mrs. Burrow's arrival

Troy sighs as he finishes with cleaning up his room. Now just the rest of the house to go… great, why didn't he start doing this yesterday? He picks up some old T-shirts of his that he plans on throwing away due to a lot of wear and tear on them when his morpher starts to go off. Really? NOW does the Armada decide to attack?

Troy picks up his morpher, and then brings it up for him to speak into it. "This is Troy, what's the emergency?" He says, hoping it's just a few X-Borgs sent down to create some trouble or something.

Tensou's high pitched, almost whiny voice comes from the other end. "BIG trouble!" Of course it is, why wouldn't it be? "A monster appeared near Ernie's Brainfreeze. Jake is currently confronting it, but… Uh oh, it looks like a second signal has appeared at their location! Hurry, the others are hurrying over to Jake's position as we speak!"

Okay, this does sound bad. "Got it, I'm on my way!" He says, and then pulls out his Power Card. "Go, go Megaforce!" He says as he puts it into his Mega Morphers, and then brings the morpher up with his other hand below. He brings his morpher down, closing it as he morphs into Megaforce Red. He just has to hurry over to Ernie's Brainfreeze, and assist Jake and the others now.

Troy runs through the city streets, his Dragon Sword in hand. Judging by the large number of people running away from Ernie's Brainfreeze, the fighting must still be going on. If Troy is correct, then he should be the last one to arrive, and the other's should already be there. When he turns on the street that Ernie's Brainfreeze is on, he is correct about the other's already being there, Jake, Gia, Emma, and Noah in Mega Mode while Orion is in Super Megamode. Unfortunately, they're all lying on the ground, groaning in pain as a monster is walking away, it's back to Troy's.

"Everyone!" He yells as he runs up to his allies, the monster stopping as it hears Troy's voice. Troy runs up to Emma, whom looks up at Troy. "Are you all okay!?"

"Troy…" Emma says, holding her shoulder in pain. "This monster… he's… stronger than normal…" She says, Orion trying to stand up, but then falls back down.

"Darn! I… can't get up…" Orion says as the monster laughs.

"Oh, this is just BEAUTIFUL! The Rangers of Earth are truly pathetic, nothing like the one's on Terralia." Troy looks at the monster as it says this, sizing him up. He has two large drills on his shoulders, and on from his forehead is a small drill, a drill on either side of this monster's drill. "Red Ranger, my name is Vretalax, remember this name as I cut you AND your other Ranger's down!"

He then pulls out a large, metal club, and charges at Troy, whom charges at Vretalax as well with his Dragon Sword held one handed. "TROY!" Gia yells as he raises his sword. "Don't! It's what he wants to…" Before she could finish, Troy brings down his Dragon Sword, expecting Vretalax to bring up his weapon to block, but instead of blocking it, he opens up his arms, opening himself to the attack.

Troy's Dragon Sword slashes across his chest, but it doesn't hurt him, or even causes him to flinch. He smiles as Troy looks confused. "What the heck?" Troy says, and attacks him with two more sword slices. However, after the second slice, he starts glowing.

"Good job, you barbarian!" He yells as he puffs out his chest, and a large beam shoots out of the two drills on his shoulders, hitting Troy and sending him flying backwards into a nearby car, the force of which that sent Troy flying causing the car to split into two before exploding. Troy rolls on the ground as he lands, stopping when he is on his back, breathing heavily.

"W-What was that!?" Troy says as he holds his smoking chest in pain while the monster laughs.

"That's what I tried to tell you, Troy!" Gia says, looking at Troy, Troy now realizing they all are suffering from similar injuries as him. "He seems to absorb our attacks, and redirect it at us in that powerful blast! None of our weapons seem to have any effect on this monster!"

Troy, struggling with all his might, manages to stand back up. "Maybe none of our weapons do, but we still have one last type of attack." He says, and then pulls out a Power Card from his belt buckle. "Lightning Strike!" He yells as he puts the Power Card into his Mega Morpher's 'mouth', and then closes it.

A storm cloud materializes over Vretalax's head, and he is struck by several lightning bolts, which actually seem affect him and NOT power up those lasers. "Our power cards work! He must not be able to absorb any magical attacks!" Troy says as he readies a Twistornado Card.

"Not this time!" He yells as he points his palm at Troy, and shoots a ball of purple energy at Troy. The ball hits Troy's morpher, causing it to fly out of his hand. It lands nearby, charred and smoking. "My Morpher!" He yells as he looks at it in shock, and then looks back at Vretalax. "What did you do!?"

He laughs again. "I just put this battle in my favor, I'm sure you won't mind fighting me without your MORPHER!" He yells, and then holds up his metal club. "NOW COME AT ME!"

"If you wish." A low, metallic voice says from behind Vretalax.

"What? Who's there!?" Vretalax says as he turns around, only to receive a slash across his chest from… is that a Lightsaber? Vretalax rolls away, actually in PAIN from that attack. "What was that!?" He yells as he looks at his attacker.

The attacker is a figure clad in silver armor, much like the Ranger's in their outfits except ACTUAL armor! He has multiple lights on the metallic body, and in his hand is the lightsaber, but he flips a switch on the hilt, and the light disappears, turning into a simple sword. "Vretalax, it's been a while." The metallic voice says. "I thought I defeated you back on Terralia."

Vretalax stands up, growling. "YOU! You did defeat me, but as you can see, not even DEATH will stop me and my loyalty to Emperor Mavro!" The metallic man shakes his head.

"I see no reason why Mavro would accept you again, as he usually doesn't accept failures back into the Armada, but I guess this just gives me another chance in taking out my vengeance upon you again." He holds the sword out in front of him.

He stands up, looking at him. "I would LOVE to play with you again, but unfortunately I don't feel like fighting someone whom can actually fight back now." He snaps his fingers in the air. "I'll destroy you all next time!" He says, and is then surrounded by swirling blue energy, and then disappears.

"Hm, he hasn't changed at all. Such a coward." He says, and then puts away his sword as Troy runs over to his allies. "Guys, are you okay?" He says, looking at them all.

"Yeah, we're fine physically." Jake says, and then de-morphs. "But my pride? Well, that's going to need some nurturing." As he starts to stand up, Troy helps him while the others de-morph. The metallic man walks up to them, his hands on his hips.

"So, you are the Rangers of Earth. I would say I wasn't very impressed with your performance, but then again, Vretalax is no push over. I can't say that I faired any better when I first fought him." He says as he puts his hands on his hips. "My name is Gerelia, by the way. And you all have names, I presume on this planet?"

Orion looks up at him in shock, now sitting up while he is being supported by Gia. "Wait, you're THE Gerelia? As in, the last surviving Metallic Ranger whose been raging a one-man war against the Armada, Gerelia?"

Gerelia chuckles as he puts his hands on his hips. "I see my reputation precedes me, like how your reputation of fending off the Armada for half a year, and the war stars a year before that has spread across Space at a rapid pace."

The Megaforce Rangers, all de-morphed, stand up, still in pain. "By the way, Gerelia," Noah says. "I noticed that your sword actually hurt him WITHOUT powering up his beam. Do you know of some secret to his power?"

Gerelia nods, and then folds his arms. "You see, while he is charged up by physical attacks, he has a weakness to anything magical. In order to defeat him, I implanted a special crystal into my sword, which is how my sword can get that energy to surround it. It increases its strength, and deals magical damage while in that mode."

Noah is in awe as he looks at Gerelia's sword. "Whoa, that is a weapon that I would love to take apart and study!" Gerelia chuckles at this.

"Sorry, blue Ranger, but this weapon is too valuable to me." He says, and then looks at Troy. "I assume you have a mentor helping you, I would like to meet with him and discuss our resources. Maybe we can help each other out with a special mission of mine."

"Special mission?" Troy asks, cocking his left eyebrow at the mention of the mission. "What do you mean by that?"

Gerelia holds up one finger. "I will tell you ONLY when I meet with your mentor. Trust me, I'm certain you'll find what I have to say very, very interesting."

Gerelia follows the six Rangers into the hidden cave hidden inside a mountain. He must admit, it's nothing like the space ship he has. After all, the craft on the bottom of his ship turns into a giant blue Dragon. He doubts that many bases can turn into dragons, something that he is proud of, especially since he is the one that made it himself.

However, one thing that he didn't realize is the state that Gosei is in. He's just a giant tiki head stuck on the wall now, not able to move and can only speak. Weird, from what he heard, while he was training with Zordon he had an actual body and everything. Something must've happened to him, but what Gerelia would have to wait on finding out. For now, he has some important information to tell them.

Gosei speaks, Gerelia shocked at how loud and booming Gosei's voice is. "Gerelia, the last Metallic Ranger. I am happy that you have made it to Earth to help in the defense of Earth, but something tells me you came here for a different reason." Gerelia nods, and then pulls out a small, circular device, planting it on the ground, and then flipping a small switch on the side of it.

He steps back as a holographic image appears, the image that of the monster that they just fought, Vretalax. "This monster is known as Vretalax, a monster that I faced approximately fifteen years ago on the planet Terralia with my team. However, he wasn't the first monster we faced." He presses a button on his suit, and the image changes that of Vretalax to a landscape of a city with long, giant skyscrapers with rounded tops, the city surrounded by a large wall and a dense forest.

"Woah, that city looks amazing." Gia says, admiring the city landscape before Gerelia presses the button again, and the image changes to the same city, but with the forest burned down, the walls mostly destroyed, and no skyscrapers are left standing. "Oh… oh my god, what… what happened?"

"The Armada happened." Gerelia says, sounding angrier. "My team formed the Metallic Ranger's seventeen years ago to defend ourselves against the Armada, and we were hardly able to do so. Even back then, they were powerful, but they weren't anything we couldn't handle. That is, until Terralia happened."

The image then changes to that of a video of several dozen X-borgs on the street, attacking silver-skinned humanoids as Gerelia, and the five other Metallic Rangers, the Red, Blue, and Green male Rangers, and the Yellow and Pink Female Rangers, are engaging them in battle, all with their own swords. "We had thought that we could stop on Terralia to refuel and gather some supplies before going back to our families on our home planet, but we couldn't as the Armada formed a blockade around the planet, like they have with Earth. We defended Terralia for half a year before we were defeated, and it was to HIS hands." As he says this, the image changes to Vretalax again, but this time he is on top of a mountain of rubble, which is crawling with X-borgs that are shooting rockets at nearby buildings.

"Why was he so different?" Troy asks, crossing his arms. "It must have been more than just because of his power to absorb physical attacks."

"That is correct, Red Ranger. He was cunning, strategical, and worst of all, patient. He studied us for that half a year, learned our weaknesses and strengths, and set up traps to lure us out, traps that couldn't be ignored or innocents could have died." Gerelia sighs again, and then the image changes to that of the Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Metallic Rangers.

"The first to fall from my team was Green, Merchalax." He says, and green then disappears from the image. "He fell when trying to save a group of orphans from being shipped into slavery. Then came Pink, Metalla." The Pink Ranger then disappears. "She fell saving a couple that had just given birth to a new born. Then Blue and Yellow, Yerthal and Porrel, fell, the two having been lovers, thus Yerthal rushing into save Porrel without a second thought." The Blue and Yellow Ranger's then disappeared. "Lastly was me and Red. We wanted revenge, and we got it by luring HIM into our own trap." He pulls out his sword. "We found the crystal I mentioned earlier, and it was put into my sword. We ambushed him when he was all alone, and I was able to finish him, but only seconds after he… after he destroyed Red, Krellox."

He looks away as the images cease, the circular device deactivating itself now. "But wait, he must've survived because, well, we just fought him." Jake says, a look of confusion on his face. "Or what, does he just have a twin brother with the same name and powers?"

Gerelia looks at Jake, and shakes his head. "No, Black Ranger, that was him, even though I did defeat him. After his defeat, I placed his body in a building, and collapsed it unto him, then destroyed the area with my zord so as to assure my fellow Ranger's did not die in vain. However, it appears the Armada was somehow able to bring him back." He then picks up the circular device, and puts it away. "Gosei, have you ever heard of a planet called Greyvard?"

"Greyvard?" Gosei replies, the sound of shock and surprise in his voice. "Why yes, it is a graveyard world, I always has been for as long as history can remember. It is known for burying the dead of many planets that cannot spare the room on their planet, why do you ask?"

Gerelia walks up to Gosei, looking up at him. "Because Greyvard is where what little remained of Vretalax's body was buried, and if my theory is correct, all the monster's you rangers have defeated are ALSO buried there." He looks back at the Ranger's. "Meaning that, however they brought Vretalax back to life, they can do the same for every monster you have beaten."

Noah gulps as he thinks back to Beezara, the monster whom made all men her servants. That is one monster he does not wish to fight again. "Then what can we do to stop this?" Orion says as he steps forward, a determined look on his face.

Gerelia nods in approval, seeing that this team is willing to do anything to help protect this planet. "It is easy." He says, and then points at Troy. "You, Red Ranger, will come with me to Greyvard, and then," He steps towards Troy, his expression hidden behind his helmet. "We will destroy the Graveyard World."

Prince Vekar and his bodyguard, Argos, walk into the medical room, where the doctor's, X-borgs with a red cross on their forehead, are examining Vekar's newest pawn, a monster by the name of Vretalax. "You, Vratoolart!" Vekar yells, Vretalax looking over at Vekar in shock and honor. "Why did you retreat? You had the Ranger's on the run!"

Vretalax gets up, and then bows to him. "My prince, I am sorry, I would've done more if my time limit hadn't ran out!" He says, keeping his head low. "Also, it's Vretalax, not Vratoolart."

"Whatever, Furaxet." Vekar says, waving him off. "Now, what time limit? What in the world are you talking about?" Vretalax stands up, standing at attention.

"Sire, as you are aware, Emperor Mavro has started the Rebirth Project on the planet Greyvard, where he plans on reviving his most strongest of warriors using the dark energy that the graveyard planet naturally has. However, when those of us whom have been revived and leave the planet…"

"Then they have a time limit of only a certain amount before they must return." Levira says as she enters the room. "So we are preparing him for his return trip so that he may be recharged." Vekar looks at Levira, and then stomps his foot on the ground like a spoiled child.

"Then what is the purpose of the rebirth project!? It sounds like a utter waste of time!" He says, and then points at Vretalax. "YOU are a waste of time." Vretalax looks hurt at this statement, unsure on how to respond to such a remark from his prince.

"My prince, the Rebirth project is very early in development, so they have not yet found a way to get around the time limit. But they are working hard on it, I assure you!" Levira says, trying to calm the Prince down, which seems to only partially work.

"Fine!" He says, and then charges past Levira, Argus following behind him. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me!" He gets through the doorway, and then yells back, "AND DON'T NEED ME!" Levira sighs, and looks at Vretalax.

"I apologize for the Prince's behavior, he's… cranky, when he doesn't get his way." Vretalax nods, sighing as he sits down on the checkout table.

"Aye, I remember him long ago, the first time I saw him. He was so young, no older than two-years old, and his younger brother, Vrak, was just born. I… I remember wanting to be of value to the prince, thus I went to Terralia to deal with the Metallic Ranger's that were there. But now, I… I'm just a waste of time to my Prince." He says, putting his elbows on his knees as he holds his head in his hands. "I'm worthless to the Armada, that darn Metallic Ranger was right!"

Levira goes up to his side, and places her hands on his shoulders. "No, you're not! I promise you that you are worth the Armada's time! But the Prince, well, he has a hard time seeing the big picture." Vretalax doesn't say anything as he… cries?

"My Emperor, forgive me!" He says softly. "I just… I just wanted to be worth your eldest son's time!" He then brings his head up, growling as his eyes start to glow a bright yellow. "I will go back to Greyvard, and I will MAKE Shaman JuJuJa work harder!" He says, and then shoots up, knocking some X-borgs away as he does so. "I WILL NOT BE WORTHLESS! I WILL BE OF WORTH TO THE ARMADA, JUST WATCH ME!"

He walks out of the medical room, headed towards the hanger to head back to Greyvard. Levira sighs, and pulls out her pad. "This is not going as well as I had hoped, I am not looking forward to giving the report to Emperor Mavro.

"What do you mean that we are to destroy a whole world?" Troy says in shock as they all look at Gerelia in shock. "But, I'm a Ranger. I don't destroy planets! I protect them!" Gerelia sighs, shaking his head in disbelief.

"So young, and so foolish." He says, and then looks grabs Troy's shirt. "Come with me, I have something I want to show you." Before anyone could react, he presses a button on his belt, and the two Rangers are surrounded by a bright blue light. When it disappears, they are no longer in the cave, but instead on the bridge of a spaceship hovering above the city. Troy looks around the bridge in disbelief as Gerelia goes to a cockpit, and presses a few buttons on it.

"No way, is this YOUR space ship?" He looks over at him. "But… what are we doing here?" Gerelia flips a switch, and the viewport in the front of the bridge to show the City. Troy looks at the city, at the busy street filled with people, leading normal lives as if nothing that the Rangers are going through will affect them. He looks back at Gerelia, looking confused. "Why am I up here? And don't any of them see your ship?"

Gerelia shakes his head as he walks up to Troy. "My ship is cloaked, and you are up here to see the effect you are having on these people's lives." He says, and then points out the window. "On Terralia, no one was able to live this peacefully. Emperor Mavro personally saw to that, yet here you have a chance, one that I wasn't able, and that is to strike a blow at the Armada while defending this planet."

He crosses his arms, looking at the people walking around on the streets. "Shortly after I had defeated Vretalax, Terralia fell to the Armada, and I was but barely able to escape with my ship here, and then Megazord on it." He looks over at Troy. "Now, though, you can do something. Prince Vekar may be the Emperor's son, but he is a fool, and a spoiled one at that. We can use this to our advantage."

Troy nods his head. "You're right, but… but what does this have to do with destroying Greyvard?"

"Because, given enough power, even a fool can be dangerous. And something tells me that Vretalax retreated not because he was outmatched, but some other reason. I believe they can only live without whatever is causing them to come back from the dead for so long before they go back to being dead." He then demorphs, Troy seeing his dark brown hair and bright green eyes staring right at him. Troy is caught off guard how human he looks, able to pass off as a normal human on Earth.

"So, now I must go and destroy Greyvard in order to save Earth, right?" He nods his head.

"Correct, if left alone, they will find a way to keep their monster's able to keep coming back, no matter how many times we destroy, and they will soon not have a time limit as to how long they can keep fighting. All monster's you have defeated, coming back to attack you in one huge, unending wave. This is the best chance we have of protecting your planet, we cannot pass it up, not just defeat the Armada currently on the planet, as they can send other's to do their job. Destroying the planet is, unfortunately, our only means of stopping this." He then extends his hand. "Troy, will you come with me on this quest to save your planet?"

Troy looks out the viewport again, looking down at the city below, at its people. Because of him and his team, they have been able to keep the peace of this planet, allow these people to continue their normal lives. Troy looks back at Gerelia, and takes his hand. "I accept." Gerelia smiles as Troy shakes his hand. "Let's go destroy Greyvard."

Four hours, fifty-eight minutes until Mrs. Burrow's arrival.

Mrs. Burrows smiles as she drives her car down the busy Interstate, the remainder of her luggage and belongings in the back of her red truck. She is extremely excited to see her son again after being gone for so long, and she can't wait to see what he has done while she was away!

She looks down at her phone, which is in a cup holder as she hears a familiar ringtone go off. She smiles as she picks up the phone, but her smile fades when she realizes that it isn't her phone that is ringing. She has only one other object that could make this noise, but... but that can't be, it's impossible! She pulls her car over, and brings her watch up to her face. She presses the dial on the side like it's a button, which it acts as one as it is pushed inside, and the digital clock changes to that of the face of Gerelia. "No, he's here…" She says in shock, and then calms herself.

She set this up long ago, in case he survived Terralia and came to Earth, but she didn't think that he'd actually come to Earth! She grinds her teeth, and gets back on the road, racing down the road at full speed.

Arrival time changed to Four hours, twenty minutes until Mrs. Burrow's arrival

To Be Continued In Sins of the Father Part 2

Author's note: This story is going to be slow to upload as I am working at JCPenney's now, but I don't expect this to be much longer than The Forbidden Ranger Keys. I hope you all enjoy this season, and before anyone asks, yes, this is based off of the Super Sentai Film 'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger VS Space Sheriff Gavan', the monster with the drills coming from there but I have changed its power to make it more of a threat. To look up what the Metallic Ranger looks like, look up Space Sheriff Gavan, and as for his team, I came up with him having a team myself as Gavan usually works alone. (To my knowledge he does, anyways, with occasional assistance from others) Let me know if I need to improve on anything, my writing style, how I describe things, how I write the character's, etc. I hope you all enjoyed it, and continue to enjoy it ^^


End file.
